parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Closing to Dora and Blue's Big Musical Movie 2019 VHS
=Main= *'Steve': (Clears Throat), Now It's Time for So Long..., But We'll Sing One More Song! *(Drum Roll) *(Curtain closes) *(Curtain opens) *(Song Starts) *'Steve, Dora, Blue, Thomas, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Magenta, and Green Puppy': (Singing) Now It's Time for So Long!, But We'll Sing One More Song!, Thanks for Doing Your Part!, You Sure are Smart!, You Know With Me and You and My Dog Blue!, We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *'Audience': (Cheering) *'Steve': Take A Bow! *(Steve, Dora, Blue, Thomas, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Magenta, and Green Puppy taking a bow) *'Audience': (Cheering) *'Steve, Dora, Blue, Thomas, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Magenta, and Green Puppy': Okay!, Bye-Bye!, Thanks for Coming!, Gracias!, Adios!, Bye! *(Book closes) *(Curtain closes) *'Dora and Blue': (Reading) Thanks For Coming! *credits of Dora and Blue's Big Musical Movie *'Dora and Blue': Bye-Bye! *Nick Jr. Productions (1999) *Nick Jr. Hippos Logo *Britt Allcroft Productions *Paramount Pictures logo *'Announcer': And now, the special presentation. *Nick Jr. Presents... *'Periwinkle': Okay, Everyone!, Here Comes What You've Been Waiting For!, The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show! *'Audience': (Cheering) *(Curtain opens) *(Song Starts) *'Slippery': (Singing) I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be!, Like A Captain of A Boat on A Rolling Sea! *'Thomas, Blue, Mailbox, and Dora': (Singing) Don't Give Up!, Just Go On! *'Steve': Great Job, Slippery! *'Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': (Singing) To Be Animal Doctors is Our Wish!, Healing Dogs, and Cats, and Birds, and Fish! *'Snail': (Singing) I Just Got to Be Me! *'Audience': (Cheering) *'Steve, Dora, Blue, Thomas, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': (Singing) I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be!, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be!, If I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True!, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do!, Yeah-Yeah!, Yeah-Yeah!, Yeah! *'Mailbox': Steve and Dora!, Steve and Dora!, Steve and Dora!, Steve and Dora, I'm Stuck and It's My Turn! *'Steve': Oh!, Okay, Mailbox!, Don't Worry!, We'll Get You Unstuck! *'Steve': Okay, Mailbox!, Here You Go! *(Squeak) *'Mailbox': Whoa!, Hey, Y'all! *'Audience': (Cheering) *'Mailbox': (Singing) I've Been on Stage for All You Folks!, and Make You Laugh at All My Jokes! *'Steve, Dora, Blue, Thomas, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': (Singing) Go, Mailbox!, Go On! *'Audience': (Cheering) *'Steve, Dora, Blue, Thomas, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': (Singing) We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be!, We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be!, If We Don't Give Up, You Know It's True!, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do!, Yeah-Yeah!, We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be!, Yeah-Yeah!, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do!, Yeah-Yeah! *'Thomas': (Singing) I Can Be! *'Tickety': (Singing) He Can Be! *'Slippery': (Singing) She Can Be! *'Steve': You Can Be! *'Shovel': (Singing) I Can Be! *'Pail': (Singing) He Can Be! *'Shovel': (Singing) She Can Be! *'Blue': (Barks You Can Be!) *'Dora': (Singing) I Can Be! *'Isa': (Singing) He Can Be! *'Boots': (Singing) She Can Be! *'Benny and Tico': You Can Be! *'Diego': (Singing) I Can Be! *'Baby Jaguar': (Meowing and Singing) He Can Be! *'Sidetable': (Singing) They Can Be! *'Mailbox': Everyone Can Be! *'Steve': (Singing) We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be! *(Curtain closes) *(Song Ends) *The End. *Nick Jr. Presents... *(Song Starts) *'G-Clef': (Singing) Music Makes Me Move!, Makes Me Happy!, Got The Groove!, When You Hear It, If You Feel It, The Music is in You!, Get The Spirit! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Hey-Hey! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Hey-Hey! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Shoo-Ba-De-Ay! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Shoo-Ba-De-Ay! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Beep-Bop-Bay! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Beep-Bop-Bay! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Hey-Hey! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Hey-Hey!, I Can't Say Where It Comes From!, But When You Sing... *'Steve': (Singing) Sing... *'G-Clef': (Singing) Sing... *'Steve and G-Clef': (Singing) There It Is! *'G-Clef': Wow! *(Music jazz) *'G-Clef': (Singing) More Than The Notes!, You've Got to Give Something from Inside You! *'Steve, Dora, and Blue': (Singing) Something from Inside You! *'G-Clef': (Singing) More Than The Words!, That Spirit and Soul!, Make It Yours!, Here It Comes! *(Music) *'G-Clef': Now Y'all Listen to Me!, (Singing) Music Makes Me Groove!, Makes Me Happy!, Got The Groove!, When You Hear It, If You Feel It, The Music is in You!, Got The Spirit! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Hey-Hey! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Hey-Hey! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Shoo-Ba-De-Ay! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Shoo-Ba-De-Ay! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Beep-Bop-Bay! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Beep-Bop-Bay! *'Steve and Kids': (Singing) Hey-Hey! *'G-Clef': (Singing) Hey-Hey!, I Can't Say Where It Comes From!, But When You Sing... *'Steve': (Singing) Sing... *'G-Clef': (Singing) Sing... *'Steve, Dora, Blue, and G-Clef': (Singing) There It Is! *'Kids': (Laughing) *'G-Clef': You Know What?, (Singing) I Can't Say Where It Comes From!, But When You Sing... *'Steve': (Singing) Sing... *'G-Clef': (Singing) Sing..., There It Is! *'Kids': (Laughing) *'G-Clef': Oh!, I Like It, Myself!, Look Here!, (Singing) I Can't Say Where It Comes From!, But When You Sing... *'Steve': (Singing) Sing... *'G-Clef': (Singing) Sing..., There It Is! *(Song Ends) *'Kids': (Laughing) *(Steve skidooing back home) *The End. *Dora and Blue's Big Musical Movie Soundtrack. Available now on Kid Rhino. *Paramount Pictures logo Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:Closing Vhs Category:2019